Animal Crossing: The Rest of Us
by rainbowscout98
Summary: Last time on Animal Crossing: The Best of Us, The town of Celeste was boxed in by infected at their gate and requested the help of town of New Leaf to get the train checkpoint running again. Originally planning on going alone, Mayor, mayor of the town of new leaf, along with his secretary Isabelle, head out to on a twelve day trip to find this checkpoint. Now it's a new problem
1. Prologue

p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Animal crossing franchise or The Last Of Us. I do not own the rights to either franchise. Animal Crossing belongs to Nintendo and It's respective creators as well as The Last Of Us belongs to NaughtyDog Entertainment and it's creators. Any characters in this story are not based on real people and any similarities are purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction and meant for the entertainment of the readers. Thank you and enjoy./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Last time on Animal Crossing: The Best of Us, The town of Celeste was boxed in by infected at their gate and requested the help of town of New Leaf to get the train checkpoint running again. Originally planning on going alone, Mayor, mayor of the town of new leaf, along with his secretary Isabelle, head out to on a twelve day trip to find this checkpoint./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Along the way they were attacked by infected, abducted by raiders who imprisoned and forced Mayor to fight in a gladiatorial arena, and kept Isabelle. Mayor returned for her and blew up their base. After a close encounter with death chasing them down, Mayor entered a short coma leaving Isabelle to fend for herself while he was out. After recovering the two made the final push, calling in military help to keep the infected at bay as they escaped in the train they had activated at the checkpoint./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"After Mayor got a broken leg in the fight at the checkpoint the two returned home for some much needed rest only for it to be shattered a year later. Now, this time on Animal Crossing: The Rest of Us./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""This choice is much harder to make than you think."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You find yourself at the decision of becoming a monster for a new tomorrow or staying as a person in the same today."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can control these things."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're insane."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am not mad!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I understand this is a hard choice, but I trust you to make the right one."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""These things are not even alive anymore. Controlling them is a worse fate than just killing them."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I promise you won't regret it! Let me show you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Boom!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Now. The continuation of Animal Crossing: The Best of Us, this is Animal Crossing: The Rest of us./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Chapter 1

Mayor awoke sitting at his desk. He looked around, his chair and desk in a dark area under a spotlight. He realized that although he wasn't bound to his chair, he couldn't stand. His chair however on a swivel could turn. He turned a full three sixty before another spotlight shone down in front of him. The light brought sight to the villagers of Mayors village. They were all infected. From Apollo to Sheldon, and Isabelle to Ankha. Mayor tried to push himself away as they crowded him. The villagers closed in on Mayor, their claws, paws and wings shrouding his vision in darkness.

Mayor raised himself in his bed, sweating intensely. He grabbed his chest and felt his heart. The beat was more erratic than any it's ever been. He calmed down and took a few deep breaths. A golden paw raised itself and grabbed his shoulder. Mayors eyes widened and he looked over to its owner to see a tired Isabelle slowly waking with bed head. "Oh. Izzy. You scared me." She leaned up and fell her chin on his shoulder.

"You're really sweaty. Did you have a nightmare?" She asked. Mayor chuckled nervously.

"No.. No I'm fine. Thank you though, Izz. We need to get up and be ready for the day." He said. Isabelle shook herself awake and rubbed her eyes. Mayor got up and took a shower. Finally when the two were ready they headed out to the town hall. It had been a year since their return home from their train checkpoint encounter. Mayor had gotten his leg fixed, Isabelle and Mayor had built small workshops to build weapons and a training building to keep New Leaf and the civilian population safe. In three months since Mayor got his cast removed the two had been going out and eventually Isabelle moved in with Mayor.

Making it to the town hall Isabelle got behind her desk and joined in on her normal work. She was looking through town requests and placing them in the normal book. Although the infected had taken over the outside world and threatened peace and sanctity in the town it was still outside the town wall. At the moment, a monster in the closet but the closet is closed, That is until the doors are broken down. Mayor knew this.

He knew that no matter what he can't keep his people fully protected. He worried because recently the citizens started to get brave and go scouting for whatever the old world left behind. It happened once. One mouse villager had disappeared and Mayor could barely take that but with the villagers getting really comfortable it's only gonna happen more. Mayor looked down at his desk. A request to go scouting had been submitted and all that Mayor could think was that this was going to be a large gamble.

Suddenly Copper burst through the door. "Captain! Er… I mean Mayor! A man is outside the village gate!" He said. Mayor stood confused. The railways were fixed. Why would anyone be out there? And another thing the closest village is three weeks away. A mission to head to New Leaf on foot would be near suicide. Copper led Mayor to the wall overlooking the path to get to the gate.

"Hello, Good Mayor. I'm pleased to see my requesting an audience has gotten you." The man at the gate said. He wore a white lab coat, some goggles and carried an oxygen tank on his back. Mayor raised a brow.

"Who are you? No village nearby is so brave they send someone on foot to the next village over. The closest village is sixteen days away, maybe eight by driving." Mayor said. The man laughed.

"Intelligent. Just the perfect type of person I am used to talking to." The man said. "My name is Doctor Fernham Stein. I am researching the fungus that has cast a dark, looming shadow over our shell of a once great country." Fernham said. Mayor looked down at him confused. "I understand how befuddling this may sound but I have discovered a way to control these beasts." He finished. Mayors eyes grew wide with concern.

"What? I-Impossible. These things are soulless shells of once happy people. They have no mind. They can't be controlled." Mayor said.

"That's where you're wrong, sir. May I enter the village and explain to you how I did this?" Fernham asked. Mayor thought, looking at the man he felt uneasy but he had done nothing to earn distrust.

"Fine. Copper open the gates. Booker I want you to escort this man to doctor Shrink for infection evaluation, then bring him to town hall." Mayor said. Booker nodded, acknowledging the order. Copper opened the gate and let the man in. Booker led him away as the gate closed and Mayor returned to the town hall. Isabelle saw him enter and greeted Mayor with a smile.

"Did you clear up that mess with the man or was it just a new infected again?" Isabelle asked.

"Isabelle. The man outside is a doctor. He said he's studying the infection." Mayor said. Isabelles expression brightened very obviously.

"Really? Does he have a cure? It could solve so many problems!" Isabelle was so happy as she spoke. Mayor sat down.

"Unfortunately that's not the case. He says he knows how to control them." Mayor said. Isabelle looked at him.

"Control them? What do you mean?" She asked.

Mayor shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he means simply to control these things." Mayor said. "It certainly would get rid of a lot of problems they cause around the gates." He finished.

"Sir… I don't think that's a good idea." Isabelle said. Mayor raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's just that… These things, sir. They're not alive anymore. Controlling them is just inhumane." Isabelle said. Mayor looked at her surprised. Here she was, Isabelle the picture of innocence, and she thinks killing the beasts is better than controlling them. Soon however doctor Furnham arrived.

"Ah! Mayor. Thank you so much to agreeing to show me an audience." Furnham said. Isabelle stood next to Mayor. She wasn't at her desk when he arrived and would think it rude to walk away while someone was presenting something.

"It's no problem at all, Doctor. Just know that I have been presented with the idea that controlling the beasts is inhumane. Tell me why you think you can control them and what you plan to do with support should I agree to being alongside you on this." Mayor said. He leaned on the armrest of his large, comfy, leather chair. Isabelle grabbed the small cushioned seat that usually is behind Mayor and sat down to listen to Furnham's presentation as well.

"I, as much as you have I bet, have suffered a great injustice because of this virus. It plagued and destroyed many things we held dear. But I found a way to control that monster in our closets." Furnham said. Mayor looked at Isabelle who seemed unimpressed but Furnham continued. "I know how to keep them under my thumb so that they attack only those that attack me… And you should you agree to help me." Isabelle looked at Furnham worriedly. Mayor knew this meant he needed to go but he was interested in what Furnham meant at keeping them controlled.

"Doctor Furnham. This is an interesting proposition but… As you can guess as a government power I can't make immediate decisions. I'd need time to consult the citizens. And then I'd like to observe your housing facilities as well as your means of getting this proposed objective done." Mayor said.

"I understand entirely, sir. Do take your time and email me when you wish to perceive the greatness of my lab." Furnham handed Mayor a business card with the real name scratched off and a new one written on with permanent marker. Furnham stood. "Good day." And as soon as he had entered, he had left. Mayor looked at Isabelle.

"Input?" He asked. Isabelle looked at Mayor.

"Must I say it, sir? We can't work with that. His ideas are insane. He's capturing these things and housing them instead of getting rid of them or studying them. He's turning our enemies into living dead weapons." Isabelle said. Mayor nodded.

"This is not good?" He asked.

"Not at all." She responded with offense. "They were once villagers. I know we're technically all animals but now they're feral and ruthless monsters. I refuse to be involved in this. I think you should too." Isabelle said. She went to her desk, sat down and started to work, while Mayor thought things over.

The end of the day rolled in and Mayor had finished cleaning his desk for tomorrow. Isabelle yawned. "It was a really hard day today, sir." She said. Mayor yawned in response.

"Mhm and it's entirely possible it will be just as tiring tomorrow so appreciate today." He said with a chuckle.

"You and your philosophy talkings." Isabelle laughed. Mayor and Isabelle walked out, locked the building up then headed home. "You're not really going to listen that Furnham man, are you?" She asked. Mayor looked at her.

"I'm only gonna do what I have to in order to get this town back on its feet." Mayor said.

"We did. Even in these hard times we still managed to get back to a major high point." Isabelle responded. "It's just not right. I understand why you may think of this as a good idea. Just make the right choice ok?" She asked. Mayor nodded.

"Anything to keep you safe." He said. Mayor stopped her just outside their house and kissed her. The two stepped inside the house and went immediately to bed. Although Isabelle went straight to sleep, Mayor couldn't help but worry. He wanted to help but he could not make a final decision. The doctor does unnerve him but is that cause for worry? He used to worry about Red the fox who actually does black market dealings but when Mayor got to know him he wasn't bad, just did shady dealings.

He would have to decide some other time. Mayor shook his head and simply held Isabelle as they slept. Tomorrow would hopefully be a deciding day, or a day of perspective.


	3. Chapter 2

Getting to Town Hall Mayor looked over some simple pages. The card Furnham gave him practically felt like it was staring at him. Finally Mayor sighed and picked it up. He pulled up his email and started composing the electronic letter to Furnham.

"Dear Doctor Furnham,

I'll admit your proposition is interesting, and I would be honored to be a part of a restoration to the country but you say that you can control these things. I wish to observe your lab and housing facilities for these creatures. Hopefully then I can make a decision.

Mayor of New Leaf

Mayor"

Mayor sighed and sat back after sending the email and waited. No more than half an hour later an email was received. He opened it as it was from Furnham and read.

"To Mayor of New Leaf

I'm pleased to hear your interest and hopefully this presentation of facilities can help you make a decision. I cannot wait to show you what I have done to control these beasts. It could change the world back to a place of safety. As you can probably tell this is something I'm very passionate about for this subject. I will meet you by the front gate of your town in half an hour and escort you to my lab.

The very Amazing

DR. Furnham"

Mayor worried about the choice to observe him and his studies but it'd be the only way to find out if Mayor wants to do what Furnham plans. At the moment he's got incentive to be against it but he's willing to see if Furnham may be right and humane in the process.

About half an hour later Mayor and Isabelle were discussing this decision as they walked to the gate. "Mr. Mayor. I'm just saying it's not right. Why would we control these things? They're a virus. Monsters of nature come to life." She spoke.

"Isabelle, I know what they are. I'm the first person to have encountered them in the town. I know what he's proposing sounds unethical and I really do feel against his idea but I have to give the man a fair chance. I can't just leave this out in the open. I promise, Izz. Give me the benefit of the doubt and trust me." He stops her with his hands on her arms. "You don't have to trust me as your boyfriend here. Trust me as the mayor of New Leaf that I'll make the right decision. Ok?" He asked.

Isabelle stood for a moment before sighing and closing her eyes. She nodded weakly and hugged him. "I just want you to stay true to your beliefs and hopes for a better future." They stayed there for a moment before she let go. "When you get back though you have to be ready. You promised me a date, free from work, Just a nice night in the Red Town." Mayor raised one hand and put the other on his heart.

"Scouts honor." He said. Isabelle smiled gently and walked back to the town hall. Mayor turned and asked Booker to open the gate. Just outside was Furnham. He stood there in his lab coat, mask and his brown hair all frizzled.

"Ahh! Mister Mayor! So glad you considered my offer. And so quickly too." Furnham said. Mayor stepped over to him. Copper, although subtle, had a sight on Furnham with an assault rifle if he tried anything.

"Good doctor, I thank you for allowing me to observe your lab. It's always good to know what I could possibly be working with." Mayor said.

"Oh, absolutely I understand. It is a good thought that you're considering. Now follow me and we will be at my lab." Not too far a walk, just very well disguised about ten minutes down the road was the lab, It was disguised in the middle of the forest by using mirrors and some overgrowth. According to the lab numbers near the door that Mayor was led in it seemed to be an old Military lab. Lab designation "B58E."

"May I ask how you obtained this lab?" Mayor asked.

"I used to work here. These walls are oh so familiar to me. This building over the years has become like family." He said. Furnham dragged his hand along the concrete wall as he walked. "Such majesty for scientific exploration." They passed a large window designed to not be seen through. Mayor looked at it and leaned close to get a glimpse as an outline stood inside. After Mayor leaned closely one of the dead bashed against the tough glass and screeched as it tried to reach Mayor. Mayor was caught off guard by this and jumped back.

"Ah yes. They bite. You may want to step back." Furnham said. Mayor looked at Furnham slightly shaken. He continued to follow. Finally at the end of the trail was a large orange control room. The screens, data, everything was outlined in different shades of orange or dark yellow. "This! Mister Mayor, is my center of operations. It's where I've conducted my experiments and where I'll show you how I've managed to control them." Furnham typed in something on one of the command consoles and flipped a switch. A large observing area opened up and some infected stood in a room with the ceiling opening up to reveal them.

The infected stood there, confused and seeming lost like usual. "These are normal infected. What's so special about them?" Mayor asked. Furnham smiled.

"They've learned. Watch." Furnham stepped over to a catwalk over the viewer unit. "Beasts!" He said. They all stopped and turned to him. "Perform an action for me. I need you to destroy the puppet." A ceiling mover dropped a puppet into the unit. The creatures walked over and started ripping the puppet to shreds. Mayor watched, although expressionless he felt horrified. The first demonstration was for destruction of life.

Furnham watched and smiled. After they were finished there was nothing left but a single patch of cloth that was once the puppet and some cotton that filled it. Furnham laughed and the creatures all turned to him. He grabbed a large chunk of uncooked meat and tossed it into the observation room. "Good children. Eat up." He said. Mayor looked at Furnham who simply turned to him. "This is what I've been working on, all by my lonesome out here." He said. Furnham leaned on the console, the lever that sent them down was switched by his elbow and the infected were filed away like paper.

"It's certainly an interesting study but I must ask. How do you plan on saving everyone with this?" Mayor asked. "And then there's security for the villages that agree to work with us. What about that?"

"Simple. Give me some villagers of yours and I will be able to make tamers. They who control the beasts." Furnham started to walk down a hall. Mayor followed. "You see with some village support we would be able to demonstrate the ability to control these mindless monsters. They'll devour anything, just to eat. They can deal with raiders and other infected." Furnham said. Smart but barbaric. They'll eat anything with complete ease. All just to eat?

"Well what about those villages that refuse support? Not trying to be rude and touch on an unfortunate subject but there will be those who deem this unworthy or unethical." Mayor said. Furnham simply smiled.

"Then they will simply not receive my support. But something tells me that won't happen. People are scared, Mr. Mayor. These are trying times and they'll do anything to get out. And if they refuse well. I think they'll regret that decision but nothing I can do will change their minds." Furnham looked back in front of him. "They will regret it." Furnham mumbled with a smile. They walked back to the entrance and they talked as Furnham escorted Mayor back to New Leaf gates. "I'm glad you gave me the benefit of the doubt, Mayor. I hope you make the right decision." Furnham said. Mayor left him and the gate behind the Mayor closed. He told Copper that until further notice the gate will not be open for any reason. "All resource parties will be staying inside and our elimination squads will have some time to rest."

Copper saluted. "Understood, sir. Anything else?"

"Yes keep the gate on lockdown. No one but me gets close to it. Anyone on the inside is simply turned away to go home. Anyone on the outside should be reported." Mayor said.

"You got it, sir. We'll make sure you get the passcode to the gate so that you can open it yourself if needed." Copper said. Mayor nodded and walked back to Town Hall. Isabelle was at her desk writing things down and seeming to copy the words or things she was writing from a different paper.

"How goes all, Isabelle?" Mayor asked. Isabelle looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, Sir. I was just making sure all the requisites are in order for your possible approval." Isabelle said. Mayor sighed and smiled. He hated those papers. So annoying. He didn't want to admit it as the whole thing was more a traumatizing event for Isabelle but ever since their two weeks outside the wall Mayor has just been wanting to go… Hunting. He wanted to go out and shoot some of these things but with his schedule ever since that day he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to again. It felt so long ago. Like an addicting itch he just wants to.

"Alright. Well Isabelle. I've decided that Furnhams methods of control are barbaric and the doctor himself is unstable. If he had presented it in a better way I may have considered it but the one thing he didn't do was think about what he was showing." Mayor walked over to his desk. "Though the method could keep us safe from raiders and other infected as well. I'm close to coming to a conclusion but believe me the thought process is difficult." Isabelle walked over.

"Well, sir. I know the peoples safety is important to you. That's why you're mayor. I know you'll make the right choice." She kissed his cheek. Mayor looked at her and smiled. "Oh, by the way. I'm gonna be spending the next week at my brothers house for his house renovations and I may be a bit late for work in the morning, if you'll excuse." She said, nervously smiling.

"Sure. Just make sure you get rest before getting here. You know the only reason I let you sleep here is because you've been working all night usually." Mayor said.

"Aheheh. Yes, sir." Isabelle walked back and sat at her desk. Mayor smiled and opened his computer. He opened his files and remembered the photo's he's received from an intoxicated Isabelle back in the early stages of their relationship. He quickly clicked out of that file and opened up his Mayoral Email Uplink, a system that wires all town mayor computers so that they may send emails through a secure line to one another. He had received an email from the Red Mayor, Abby of Red Town.

Mayor opened it up. All it said was "Mayor. We need to talk. In person. If you've read this on tuesday then meet me on wednesday, my town in "Brewsters Cafe." I have some information you may want to know about. I'd take this to someone else but you're the only one I know who can make sense of this type of infected stuff, going outside the wall and all. Anyways, tuesday, Brewsters, Red Town, see you there." According to the uplink it had been sent about an hour ago, while Mayor was with Furnham. Mayor replied back that he'll catch the first train out in the morning and meet her there around noon. He closed the computer and then finally sighed. His life was perfectly fine but something about Furnham's presence makes him feel like everything going any bit wrong is because of him. He shook it off. He remembered that he and Isabelle were going out that night and knowing her passionate she is about their dates he knew she wouldn't let go easily.

He simply smiled at the thought, stood, and went for home to change.


End file.
